Blog użytkownika:SHERMAN222/Rozdział 3 - Bracia w armi cz.2
Aktualnie nic się nie działo, siedziałem zrezygnowany wraz z Riffem i Niną, próbowaliśmy wszystkiego, ale działo nie dało się naprawić, żołnierze z zaciekawieniem oglądali czołg, i wprawdzie był wykluczony z walki na okres "X", sprawiał wrażenie, miał nałorzoną gąsienicę, był czyściutki, napisy zostały przetłumaczone, dziura załatana... ale działo nie było sprawne!, trzeba było wykombinować skąd skołować nowe. Wszystko wydawało się takie samo, a jednak inne jest wszystko, tylko kształt czołgu się nie zmienił, w mojej głowie cos zaświtało, - Idę coś sprawdzić. - Co? - Działo... - Gdzie, a zresztą. Poszedłem kilka ulic dalej, stało tam wielkie 130mm działo p-lot, możliwe że z niego dam radę coś wygrzebać. Niestety, działo zostało zawalone przez gruz, a dodatkowo spalone przez napalm, nad mną przeleciał stary AH-1 Cobra, zlekcewarzenie go i uznanie za jednostkę sojuszniczą było błędem. Oddał serię strzałów w moją stronę z czego jeden drasnął mój bok (pancerz leżał sobie w czołgu), schowałem się za murem, i ostrzelałem jego kabinę z nowego Thompsona, efekt był powalający, helikopter opadł na ruinę a ja dobiłem go dolewitując do niego granat, albo był to jakiś niedzielny pilot, albo mieli strasznego pecha, helikopter pieknie wybuchł, a chwilę później obok mnie stał Riff, - Staaarrrry, ale będzie opowiadanko przy ognichu! - Riff, powiedz Ninie że potrzebuję żeby skukała na moją ranę. - Ta. Chwilę później przyszedł wraz z Niną, a ja odbiegłem do radiostacji, właśnie mieliśmy zapowiedź burzy, Ta Cobra to tylko zwiad, siła główna uderzy w każdej chwili. Nie mineło długo, równo pięć minut później rozpentało się piekło, Obiekt został zamaskowany wraz z wieloma innymi pojazdami, by nie stał się "fajnym celem do ćwiczeń" jego pancerz był wprawdzie pochyły i okrągły ale nie był konserwowany wiele lat. schowałem się za resztkami pomalowanego w psychodeliczne kolory i kształty muru. Bardzo dawno został zburzony, po zjednoczeniu stolicy, dzielił świat na północ i południe. Teraz musiał ratować mój tyłek, to co przeleciało nad nami czyli potężna chmara Cobr była tylko przedsmakiem, siła ta została uszczyplona ale po chwili nadleciały niezawodne "latające banany" i zaczeły desantować szturmowców, mieli broń automatyczną ale niezbyt sprawną, jednak propaganda nasrała im w głowach i byli w stanie wyciągnąć zawleczkę z przyczepionego do pancerza granatu i skoczyć na ciebie, po to by zostać kamikadze. Apropo granatów, w bazie jest jeden kuc, zrobił coś głupiego ratując swoich kolegów, gdy do pomieszczenia wpadł granat ściągnął swój hełm przykrył nim granat i położył się na hełmie, granat wybuchł wbijając mu ponad dwieście odłamków w ciało* , jednak jego koledzy przeżyli, tak samo jak on, został odznaczonym ale teraz musiałem wyrwać się z rozmyślań o nim i o tym czy ja bym także to zrobił, teraz do mnie napier*alali!, więc jak to mówi się w wojskach spadochronowych " jeśli staniesz, zginiesz", wychyliłem się z za osłony i zacząłem strzelać w "latający banan", trafiłem go wielokrotnie w silnik, zaczął dymić, a potem rozbił się o ziemię zabijając niedoszłych szturmowców, schowałem się za mur gdy Cobra zaczęła strzelać w moją stronę, byłem pewny że jeszcze kilka pocisków i będą musieli przeładować albo coś, salwa ucichła a ja włączyłem C.S.S.C i zachowując spokój wycelowałem w kabinę a następnie oddałem sześć strzałów trzy w pilota pierwszego i trzy w drugiego, wyłączyłem C.S.S.C ale nie miałem teraz za dużo energi, helikopter spadł i był już kolejnym ognichem na ulicy, mogliśmy teraz zrobić wielką imprezę z masą ognich. Jeden z naszych próbował przebiec przez ulicę, ale jakaś Cobra skosiła go zanim dobiegł do ruin, ciężarówka parkująca kilka metrów wybuchła jasnym płomieniem, kilku naszych nie zdążyło od niej uciec i zostali ranni jeden ciężko, odpowiadaliśmy ogniem do bandytów, głównie Thompsony ale i Boforsy. Po jakimś czasie siły lotnicze (mocno uszczuplone) zaniecheły dalszego ataku na nas, bitwa została wygrana ale okupiona wielkimi stratami, kilka ciężarówek i armat zostało sfajczonych lub wyleciało w powietrze, siedmiu rannych, czternastu zabitych, dwa pojazdy poważnie uszkodzone, dwadzieścia średnio, w tym piętnaście czołgów. Mimo powagi sytuacji przypomniałem sobię że nic nie jadłe od dłuższego czasu a robiła się noc. Idąc do naszego Obiektu zapytałem o jedzenie, okazało się że z trzech Bedfordów dwa są zniszczone i zapasy z trzeciego rozdają uszczuplone, po jakimś czasie siedząc i rozmyślając na naszym nowym czołgu zajechał pod niego Bedford QL, z okna wyłonił się szofer i zagaił, - Jadłeś coś? - Nie, zrzucili mnie dawno. - To łap. Rzucił mi przez okno paczkę z jedzeniem i kontynuował rozmowę, - Macie niezły czołg, gdzie załoga? - Nie wiem, stawią się tu za kilka minut, jak mniemam Riff patroluje okolicę a Nina pomaga przy rannych z tego sektora. - Czekaj, TY jesteś Mutt? - Ta, a bo co? - Nic, słyszy się o was, na razie dobre rzeczy, masz rzucę ci działkę dla nich bo nie mogę potem wrócić. Rzucił mi kolejne cztery torby i odjechał, taki wojskowy los. Nie mając nic do roboty włączyłem opcję radia, z Pip-Pona popłynął utwór Black Sabbath - Paranoid, nie ma jak dobra muzyka, utwór mimo swego przekazu był miodem na skołataną psychikę. Z tego co słyszałem mieliśmy utrzymać pozycję a nasz "szpikulec" który był jak gdyby rozdarciem mapy miał się powiększyć na boki i długość dzięki czemu uzyskalibyśmy efekt "rosnącej gałęzi" polegający na tym że gałązka rośnie na długość i szerokość, my chcieliśmy zrobić to tak by nasza "gałązka" zabierała NE-owcom miejsce i panowanie nad tą częścią miasta, możliwe że po jakimś czasie gałązka zmieni się w konar, jednak NEA nie miało już praktycznie panowania nad tą częścią miasta, główne siły były rozdzielone szpikulcem złorzonym z naszych wojsk, szpikulec był najerzony karabinami armatami i lufami czołgów a bezpośredni szturm byłby samobójstwem, spojżałem w prawo i zobaczyłem główną siedzibę przedwojennej władzy, zamek Cancerlot, górował nad miastem i został wbudowany w górę, miasto było kilkadziesiąt metrów poniżej i zostało zbudowane na sporym obszarze. Po tym jak rozdałem paczuszki załodze która wróciła z swoich obowiązków dostaliśmy komędę żeby zająć pozycję, Obiekt został w tym czasie odholowany przez Bolta więc nie musieliśmy się martwić bo był w dobrych rękach, mieliśmy ruszyć w naszym małym Locuscie na lewy bok gdyż tam kryła się sama piechota i nie były konieczne żadne nadzwyczajne środki, gdy staliśmy na pozycji dostaliśmy przez radio przydział do szturmu "na długość", więc przez most, kolejne parę minut i byliśmy na pozycji, z radia które trzymaliśmy w czołgu płynął utwór Black Sabbath - War Pigs. Mieliśmy ruszyć zaraz po czołgach średnich i piechocie jako wsparcie tych drugich, ruszyliśmy nasze czołgi jechały gładko przez most i dwieście metrów poza nim ale potem odezwał się silny ostrzał, strzelaliśmy po budynkach i służyliśmy jako mobilna osłona dla piechoty, jednak przeliczyliśmy się, miejsce w którym byliśmy było pułapką, od strony mostu nadjechało kilka Pattonów należących do NEA, nasz atak był katastrofą, wielu naszych z piechoty zginęło, cztery z czternastu czołgów były teraz wrakami, - Musimy coś zrobić bo nas pozabijają! Propozycja Riffa była idealna, dopadłem radio i krzyknąłem, - Złamana strzała!, powtarzam Złamana strzała! - Więc i tak nas pozabijają! Wiedziałem że rozkaz ten może mieć dla nas tragiczne konsekfencje, ponieważ ostrzał taki należy przeprowadzić blisko swoich lub wręcz na pozycjach własnych, co mogło oznaczać że będziemy w potencjalnej strefie rażenia, nad nami przeleciały pegazy zrzucając napalm na budynki i przy okazji z lekka podpalając czołg przed nami, prowadziły też ostrzał z wyżutni, oraz z M60, nasi gineli przed nami, było to widoczne, o nasz pancerz zabębniła seria z M60, potem nad nas nadleciały Hueye i zaczęły strzelać po budynkach i drodze. Wszystko po chwili ucichło. Nasz Locust miał zerwaną gąsienicę i nie mogliśmy nim wrócić, - Z wozu!, lecimy na piechotę do naszych! ... ... ... Wszyscy wysiedli i zaczeli galopować, po drodze zabraliśmy kilku rannych i zlikwidowaliśmy jednego NE-owca który jeszcze żył. Wojna ta była okropna, a nie uczestniczyliśmy w niej od początku, musieliśmy "biec przez dżunglę", dotarliśmy do naszych, i zostawiliśmy rannych plus meldunek o tym co tam się stało i stanie kolumny, potem pogalopowałem z innym oddziałem mającym wyczyścić ruiny, wszedłem do pierwszego z brzegu budynku i poczułem tępy ból, świat zczerniał a ja przewróciłem się, nie wiem ile leżałem ale wiem że obudziłem się w czymś co okazało się być dawnym więzieniem, leżałem na pryczy a we mnie wpatrywało się dwie pary oczu, istotnie byłem w więzieniu, wstałem i zacząłem kopytem drapać się po głowie w miejscu które bolało, - Witamy w więzieniu NEA, jestem Ramirez a to jest L.Bobby. - Mutt, gdzie moja broń? - W magazynie, zwineli ci nawet to ustrojstwo z nogi. Teraz odezwał się L.Bobby - Na twoim miejscu bym nie wstawał, jak zobaczą że wstałeś wezmą cię na przesłuchanie, a itak cię wezmą. Odezwał sie Ramirez, - A tam zwykle boli jak cholera. - Powaga? W odpowiedzi Bobby pokazał swój kark, był pokryty bliznami tak samo jak bok. - Chcą wiedzieć, co, gdzie i jak, jeśli pomożesz im to rozstrzelają, jeśli się długo nie dasz złamać to też, ale powiemy ci że zaniedługo wyjdziemy stąd bo CB jest niedaleko, co jakiś czas szturmują to więzienie. - Więc przepytają mnie a potem zastrzelą? - Dokładnie. - Ja pier*ole! mogłem z nimi nie iść. - Spokojnie mamy czas, pamiętaj że dziś niezależnie od tego czy będziesz leżeć czy stać wezmą cię na przesłuchanie, polecam nadgryzać blat stołu, albo wziąść ze sobą kawałek gumy. - Jak przesłuchują? - Bo ja wiem, każdego inaczej, ale ty miałeś namalowane na pancerzu wysokie rangi, więc polecam wziąść kawałek gumy bo inaczej połamiesz sobie zęby. - Ta dzięki, gdzie macie tą gumę? W odpowiedzi Ramirez wyciągnął kawałek gumy spod pryczy i rzucił mi go, złapałem, i podjąłem dalszą rozmowę, - Więc kiedy moja kolej? - Wtedy kiedy przyniosą Rittę. - Kogo? - Współwięzień Ritta numer ewidencyjny 02365.P, dobra dziewczyna z schronu, trzymają ją tu poniewarz uciekła za wojskiem z schronu. - A co oznacza to P? - Polityczny, więzień który jest niepoprawny politycznie, wyznaje wiarę w, ciężko uwierzyć, inny system, współpracuje z wrogiem itp. - A ja jaki mam numer? - Trafiłeś tu jako ostatni więc 02368.A - A? - Armia, powiązania z armią i znajomość działania wroga, w sumie, to ONI są wrogiem. - To jaki macie wy status? - Obaj A. - Jesteście z CB? - Tak, ponoć myślą że nie żyjemy, ale nieźle nas tu trzymają, już czwarty tydzień. Usłyszeliśmy kroki i szuranie, Ritta była ciągnięta przez rosłego kuca w pancerzu, - Patrzcie kto wstał!, zaraz cię zabiorę tylko zgłoszę to. Otworzył kratę i wrzucił Rittę do środka, upadła z jęknięciem i co najgorsze nie ruszała się, podeszłem do niej, i zacząłem badać, była poobijana miała kilka ran a na dodatek cała posiniaczona, na jej policzku widniała blizna powtórnie rozwalona, odruchy kazały mi przemyć rany, jękneła kilka razy ale nie płakała ani nic nie była w stanie. L.Bobby rzucił mi apteczkę Ritty, z tego co się zorientowałem każdy z nas miał własną, zacząłem opatrywać rany Ritty, jedna rana wymagała szycia a ja nie miałem Pip-Pona by sprawdzić co i jak, czytałem o tym przypadku może z dwa razy, przemyłem ranę i wbiłem strzykawkę z morfiną by choć trochę ulżyć mojej pacjętce, wziąłem igłę którą uprzednio kazałem wyparzyć, oraz specjalną nić i zacząłem szyć ranę była to rana na boku, po skończonym zabiegu polewitowałem Rittę na jej pryczę, miała teraz kilka dni lub godzin spokojnego snu. Drzwi celi otworzyły się powtórnie i wszedł ten sam kuc, zabrał mnie z miejsca które zdawało się w miarę bezpieczne i poszedliśmy korytarzem prosto a potem w prawo i po schodach w dół, wszedliśmy do celi bez okien, a ja zostałem rzucony na krzesło, chwilę później wszedł kuc w skórzanym płaszczu z opaską na jednej nodze na niej pisało wyraźnie NEA, wyrzucił na stół teczkę i otworzył ją, przeglądał papiery i zdjęcia w niezwykłej ciszy, było w niej czuć atmosferę grozy, potem powiedział pomału jedno krótkie zdanie, - Powiesz nam wszystko co chcemy wiedzieć, powiesz bo z ciebie to wyduszę. Stanął przednimi nogami na biurku i powiedział, - Chcę wiedzieć ilość czołgów, piechoty, artylerii, samolotów, helikopterów... innym słowy, WSZYSTKO. W jego oczach było widać było obłęd, miały barwę zimnego metalu. - MÓW parszywy skurw*elu! Uderzył mnie tworząc lekkie rozcięcie na boku mojej brody, to co powiedziałem zakrawało na szaleństwo, - Zabij mnie, ty parszywy ch*jku. - Zabić?, jasne, dajcie mi tu "kowadełko". Co to było przekonałem się po chwili, cieniutka książka i młotek, nie wiedziałem jak ma mi to wyrządzić krzywdę ale dowiedziałem się, podniósł książkę i powiedział z uśmiechem do strażnika przy drzwiach oraz tego który stał za mną, - A takie książeczki, "Antologia Poezji Patriotycznej" będziecie czytać wnuką do poduszki a i tak będą miały was za stare pierdoły. Strażnicy roześmiali się lubasznie, ten za mną chycił moje przednie nogi, drugi przyłorzył książeczkę do głowy i zaczął bić w nią młotkiem, ból jak jasna cholera, a to dopiero początek, gdy skończyli NE-owiec spytał się, - Teraz coś powiesz? - Taki ch*j! Zostałem wyciągnięty na dziedziniec, po chwili stały tam dwa rzędy NE-owców z pałkami, a na samych końcach z karabinami, - Ruszaj, bo cię zastrzelę! Biegłem pomiędzy rzędami będąc okładanym pałkami, oni nazywali to "ścierzką zdrowia", przestali mnie pałować gdy upadłem, podnieśli mnie ci sami strażnicy, a pytanie się powtórzyło, - Teraz coś powiesz? - Pociąg A jedzie do punktu B z stałą prędkością 60 km/h a ma pokonać trasę długości 167km, w jakim czasie to zrobi? - Czcesz ciuchcię?, dobra, panowie robimy mu ciuchcię! Chwycili mnie za nogi i zaczeli jeździć mną po podłodze tak że po jakimś czasie miałem zdarty grzbiet, weszli do korytarza z śliską podłogą, i kontynuowali swoją robotę, po jakimś czasie byłem cały wyobijany i zadano mi to samo pytanie, - Powiesz wreszcie coś? - Piechota jest po drugiej stronie mostu... Całe te fakty zmyślałem, były jawnym kłamstwem. - Mówisz?, zaraz sprawdzimy informacje, odstawić go! Zostałm zawleczony do celi, a potem wrzucony do środka zobaczyłem że ktoś do mnie podchodzi a potem ciemność. Obudziłem się znów na stołku w pokoju przesłuchań, - Okłamałeś mnie, a teraz się popytamy. Jeden strażnik rzucił mnie na stół i zaczął okładać kijem, skończył gdy kij złamał się na mnie, potem zaczął obijać mnie, i bić batem, miałem serię rozcięć na boku, potem nadstawił moje ucho i przyłorzył pistolet, wystrzelił a ja poczułem przeszywający ból, bolało mnie całe ucho i głowa, w sumie bolało mnie wszystko, - Więc czy zamierzasz zmienić swoją wersję? - Wiesz gdzie jesteś?, jesteś w dżungli, tutaj zginiesz. - Zobaczymy, pomęczcie go jeszcze z cztery godziny. Zaczeli mnie męczyć i męczyć i męczyć, byłem nadpalany, rażony, pałowany, kopany, dostałem z kolby, znów zrobili mi ciuchcię, kowadełko i ścierzkę zdrowia, wywiesili na wierzy, i zaczeli rozciagać, potem jeszcze podtopili itp. męczyli mnie przez cztery godziny bez przerwy, wtedy straciłem przytomność i zostałem odciągnięty do celi, wiem że przespałem cały ten czas i na kolejny dzień dali mi spokój, musiałem się pozbierać a oni dali mi czas po to by mnie nie zamęczyć, rozmawiałem z Ramirezem, zabrali go kilka godzin temu i nie wrócił, otrzymaliśmy wiadomość że: Zginął przy próbie ucieczki. Tak naprawdę został rozstrzelany z M60, słychać to było zbyt wyraźnie, kroki zbyt spokojne a potem jazgot M60 i cisza, następnie szuranie po podłodze a strażnicy rozeszli się w różnych kierunkach, twarde sumienia mają ci NE-owcy, strzelają do tych co nie mają się czym bronić, prawdopodobnie był on dla nich tylko tarczą która nic nie znaczy. Straciliśmy współwięźnia ale kiedy tego nie widzielismy nie było to aż tak dotkliwe.Jednak moja psychika znowu ucierpiała. Siedziałem na pryczy i nuciłem jeden z moich ulubionych utworów czyli, Black Sabbath - Hand of Doom. Wtedy zostałem wyciągnięty z celi wraz z resztą, zebraliśmy się na placu apelowym, a na nasze oczy zawiązano opaski z białą gwiazdą w okręgu, równierz białym, na niebiesko-czerwonym tle, potem popędzono nas pod mur, wiele ciężarówek odjeżdżało, po jakimś czasie zostały na placu bodajrze trzy kuce, naczelnik więzienia, i obstawa. Naczelnik podszedł do mnie i przyłorzył pistolet do głowy, chciał jechać od lewej do prawej, podsumowałem wszystko czego dokonałem, tak, pustkowia zapamiętają mnie dobrze, - Jakieś ostatnie życzenie? - Tak, żebyś zdechł pomału. Potem strzał, ale zbyt donośny, a ja dalej funkcjonowałem, potem dwa kolejne i spokój. Ściągnąłem opaskę, i zobaczyłem że strażnicy konają, naczelnik w płaszczu, i z opaską leżał na ziemi, miał postrzał w bok, pocisk prawie przeszedł na wylot, stanąłem nad nim, i wbiłem w niego swoje kopyto, - Mówiłem ci, jesteś w dżungli i tutaj zginiesz. - Miałeś pier*oloną rację. Popatrzyłem w stronę z której padł strzał, zobaczyłem kuca w płaszczu i kapeluszu z białym paskiem, wiedziałem kto to. - Zawsze będę w pobliżu! Krzyk ten jeszcze bardziej dał mi do zrozumienia że gdzie kolwiek pójdę on wie gdzie jestem, razem z więźniami weszliśmy do magazynu i zabraliśmy swój ekwipunek, wyszłem na pole bez hełmu usłyszałem warkot a przez bramę wpadł MUTT z M60 na pace, CB było już na terenie placówki, chwilę później usłyszałem strzały z M60, i obejżałem się za siebie, we mnie wpatrywał się naczelnik, pistolet powtórnie upadł, i powiedział do mnie, - Zawsze... będę w twojej... głowie... jako koszma...aar. Przewócił się znowu, teraz już nie żył, ale dla pewności wpakowano w niego krótką serię z M60, 5-6 strzałów, - Teraz ne wstanie! Krzyknął do mnie strzelec M60. Istotnie, gdyby doszło do rozstrzelań zginęło by dziesięciu ostatnich więźniów, teraz witali się z kolegami z oddziałów, niektórzy nie, ponieważ danego oddziału nie było w tym miejscu. Pozostało wrócić do bazy, lub Obiektu, - Gdzie jest kompania A? - Chodzi ci o Spadochronową kompanię A "Fox"?, są tam gdzie stał ten wasz dziwny czołg. - Świetnie, jedzie ktoś tam? - Nie, raczej nie. - Podrzucicie? - Śmiało, wbijaj. Dojechaliśmy do miejsca gdzie był Obiekt, teraz znajdowały się tam cztery leżaki kilka skrzynek i stolik zrobiony z dwóch skrzynek i kawałka drewna, w koło stolika siedzieli weterani którzy byli moimi przyjaciółmi i towarzyszami niedoli, - STARY!, GDZIEŻEŚ BYŁ! Wielki okrzyk Riffa a potem uderzenie. Riff podleciał do góry kiedy krzyczał i wbił się we mnie, chwilę później byłem w otoczeniu reszty, pytali co się stało, gdzie byłem, skąd mam blizny itp. Odpowiadałem na pytania, Nina pytała o Ramireza, Riff o to kto mnie uratował, - Heh, szczerze, to ten kto mnie uratował jest jak duch. ... ... ... Wrócilismy do bazy i od razu podaliśmy nazwę naszego oddziału, "Fox", lis, chociarz było to bardzo ironiczne, gdzie się pojawiliśmy robilismy rozp*erdol a lis jest spokojny co mocno kontrastowało z naszą działalnością. Po tym szybkim zameldowaniu dostaliśmy, przepustkę, kilka odznaczeń i gratulacje od połowy sztabu. Czułem się podle, na ustach uśmiech a dusza krzyczy z złości, mi wydawało się że to było nie fair, my dostaliśmy nagrodę ale wielu musiało zostać tam, zginąć, zostać rannymi, a my nic nie zrobiliśmy i za to dostaliśmy nagrodę, było to w moim mniemaniu strasznie niesprawiedliwe, ale co ja tam wiem. Dowiedzieliśmy się jakie były straty, dwa Skytrainy niedoleciały nad strefę zrzutu, kolejne trzy spadły na miasto, zniszczono trzydzieści(!) czołgów, dwadzieścia dział, dwadzieścia dwie ciężarówki i pojazdy kołowe, a sprzęt zdobyty zrekompensował polowę strat. Wcieliśmy obiad i wróciliśmy do baraku, nic się nie zmieniło, połorzyłem się na wyjątkowo miękkie łóżko i popatrzyłem na ranę która widniała kilka godzin wcześniej, teraz była tylko blizną, - Kochana Radiacja. Rzuciłem te słowa w przestrzeń i poszedłem spać. Wstałem rano i włorzyłem bezimienną kasetę do radia, chwilę później popłynął utwór Black Sabbath - Faires Wear Boots, ceniłem ten utwór za prostotę, po kilku sekundach piosenki wszyscy wstali, nie miałem zbyt dużo do roboty więc zabrałem ekipę i pojechaliśmy do RGPN, gdy zajechaliśmy pod potężną wieżę wszystko wyglądało jak nowe, weszliśmy do środka i zostaliśmy przejęci przez strażnika który po dowiedzeniu sie zczegółów skierował nas do windy, gdy wjechalismy na górę przeszliśmy przez korytaż i doszliśmy do sali w której prawdopodobnie cały czas paliło się "ON AIR", wszedłem wraz z przyjaciółmi do studia i zobaczyłem panele, potem wielką taflę szkła za którą siedziały kolejno od prawej Pinkie Pie, Vinyl Scratch i niepasująca stylistycznie Octavia której imię poznałem w czasie słuchania radia, teraz jednak skupiłem swoją uwagę na kucu który pochylał się nad panelami, miał szarą sierść, niebieską grzywę z czerwonymi zakończeniami, na głowie neonowo błękitne słuchawki, jego oczy były w kolorze łuski do karabinu, jego uroczy znaczek przedstawiał... nagrobek w identycznie niebieskich słuchawkach. Kiedy miałem zapytać podniósł kopyto w moją stronę nie odwracając wzroku od pulpitu i powiedział jedno słowo, - Chwila. - Eee, pytanie takie mam... - Poczekaj! Mineło parę sekund i odwrócił się do mnie z tekstem, - Teraz możesz mówić. - Więc chciałem się dowiedzieć kiedy Vinyl schodzi z anteny, bo potrzebuję z nią pogadać. - A ty to kto? - Mutt, i chyba nie muszę nic wyjaśniać. - O kur..., nieźle!, słuchaj jestem Living Tombstone, Vinyl schodzi za pół godziny, ale oszczędziliście nam roboty bo mieliśmy po was posłać. - Chcecie jakiś wywiad? - No jak by nie patrzyć, skoro tu jesteście. - Jeszcze jedno pytanie skąd macie info na bieżąco z każdego miejsca? - Popatrz sobie, Ghost! Chwilę później jednym słowem uwidocznił się obok Tombstona pegaz, miał niebieskie oczy, czarną sierść i czerwoną grzywę, jego znaczek przedstawiał ducha. - Jak!? - Radiacja. Odpowiedział mi dudniący niski głos należący do Ghosta, - Radiacja zmieniła mnie w... niewykrywalego dla oka i radaru pegaza, uwierz ratuje to tyłek. - Nie masz jakichś skutków ubocznych? Pytanie Riffa wzbudziło w nim rozbawienie, - Efektem tego jest mój wygląd, w przedwojennych papierach mam napisane że jestem brązowy z czereśniową grzywą, i nagle bum, radiacja robi ze mnie czarno-czerwony pocisk. - To ile ty masz lat?! - Seteczkę z groszami, nie widać? - Nie, właśnie że nie, radiacja na każdego wpływa tak że ma setkę a wygląda jak osiemnastoletni? Living Tombstone poszedł do konsoli i powiedział coś Vinyl, byłem pewny co. - W zasadzie tak, znam jednego hipisa, ma na imie Peacer i jest byłym żołnierzem. - Ten, Peacer? - Tak, ten, i jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć gdzie jest to mówię że w cytadeli TRB. - Właśnie!, gdzie jest ta cytadela? Spojrzał krytycznie na mojego Pip-Pona, - Masz ten podręczny komputer, nie ma takich lokacji na mapie? - Nie, to stare mapy, a mój nie obejmuje zbyt dużego zakresu miast i obiektów więc muszę sobie sam dodawać. - No dobra, daj to ci zaznaczę. Po chwili miałem dokładną lokację TRB, teraz musieliśmy się uwinąć przed zamknięciem bazy o dziewiątej, był to dość krótki czas. W tym czasie Ghost gdzieś zniknął, z marszu podekscytowana Pinkie i Vinyl zaprosiły nas do studia, potem pół godzinny wywiad, i zwijamy się do domu, na pożegnanie dowiedzieliśmy się że jesteśmy tu mile widziani, i gdy jechaliśmy obok drogi mignął mi Rat Rod z flagą konfederatów, do wozu wsiadał Ghost, czyli jechał na dwie strony i dzięki temu Bulletstorm wiedział gdzie jestem. Do bazy dojechaliśmy chwilę przed jej zamknięciem nie musieliśmy się zbytnio tłumaczyć, Do baraku weszliśmy padając z nóg, wszyscy położyli się i poszli spać. Z rana z radiowęzła płyneła piosenka Creedence Clearvater Revival - Fortunate Son, widać było że dobrze wpływała na morale żołnierzy. Nic się nie działo, front został ustabilizowany a "gałązka" rośnie na boki wszystko ma sie dobrze, a my znów jesteśmy "na lodzie" poniewarz nie mamy co robić, jadę do dowództwa i zadaję pytanie o zniszczonego Gremlina, należał do żołnierza który już nie żyje, zapytałem o możliwość renowacji pojazdu, zgodzono się ponieważ szkoda by stał w miejscu a części do niego leżały na magazynie, więc mogłem zacząć pracować. Gremlin miał kompletny (!) silnik, a części nadwozia spoczywały poukładane w magazynie, były tam nawet najdrobniejsze listewki, karoseria wymagala lekkiego klepania i lakierowania, z tego co się orientowałem pojazd był biały. W jednym miejscu rdza zaczęła swoje żniwo ale nie była to monstualnie wielka ilość rdzy po około godzinie czyszczenia pojazdu i naprawianiu karoseria była gotowa do lakierowania w 27%. Przyłorzyłem się do roboty i po następnych godzinach spędzonych przy Verjnuarmu, Black Sabbath oraz The Rolling Stones karoseria była gotowa do lakierowania, była godzina siódma, od dziesiątej rano do siódmej wieczorem. Pojazd mogłem zapchać już do lakierni i zacząć zabawę kolorami, wybrałem oryginalny biały wraz z pomarańczowym paskiem, kolory odczytałem z tabliczki znamieniowej, z tą różnicą że pasek był kiedyś czarny, zacząłem pracowicie malować karoserię, po następnej godzinie wszystkie potrzebne części były białe, rzuciłem okiem na chromy, zachowały się w świetnym stanie. Jak na razie miałem wrażenie że składam jakiś przedwojenny "Kit Car" ale z oryginalnymi częściami, dowiedziałem się po wyjściu z lakierni paru ważnych rzeczy, żołnierz ten miał na imie Iggy "Gremlin", i przeczuwał że pamiętnego dnia początku tego nowego, a w zasadzie takiego samego konfliktu zbrojnego umrze. Rozmontował swój samochód po to by: "Ktoś inny mógł go sobie poskładać" Drugim faktem jaki się dowiedziałem to to że Shining Armor ma urodziny za miesiąc, pomyślałem że wóz ten może mu nieźle służyć. Teraz wsiadłem do MUTTa i pojechałem do baraku, musiałem się przespać ponieważ cały dzień składałem Samochód marki AMC, jednej z tych która nie została przejęta przez E.P, funkcjonowała budując świetne pojazdy, w jej dorobku można zobaczyć samochody typu Muscle Car jak AMC Javelin, samochody subkompaktowe jak ten Gremlin, kompaktowe jak AMC Pacer i podobajacy mi się, oraz żadki AMC Marlin*. Zastanawiające jest to że samochody te dawniej niecenione teraz są jadnym z wielu rarytasów. Leżąc w baraku słuchałem RGPN w radiu leciał utwór Jefferson Airplane - The Ballad of You & Me & Pooneil. Zaiste pięknie psychodeliczny utwór, wwiercał się w uszy i nie dawał spokoju. ... ... ... * Tylko 2.547 modeli zostało wyprodukowanych. *w hołdzie Jackowi Lucasowi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki